bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Tickets
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Movie Tickets page at Bully Wiki Movie Tickets is a storyline mission in Chapter 2 of Bully. Mission Summary Pinky Gauthier stands at the back of the line for the Old Bullworth Vale movie theater, studying the line ahead of her for the movie 'Sequel: The Movie'. Jimmy happens to walk by, and she greets him. Confused, Jimmy asks if he knows her, to which she responds no and introduces herself, but she knows all about him because all the students are talking about him. She tells him that 'everybody' says that he's mean, angry, and likes fighting, and that according to Gary Smith, Jimmy's so mad because he is 'sexually confused'. Irritated, Jimmy tells her that Gary talks a lot of crap, to which Pinky agrees and admits she doesn't like him, because he 'likes to torture people'. Jimmy counters that Gary won't torture him and starts walking off, when Pinky interrupts by telling him she's glad he isn't sexually confused, and then comes onto him. As soon as Jimmy shows interest in her, she tells him she needs him to do something for her, to which does not surprise Jimmy. Pinky explains that she is the last person in the line for the movie, and that the movie means everything to her, and she doesn't want to get bad seats, so she asks Jimmy to clear the line for her. He asks her what he'll get out of it, and Pinky freaks out, screaming at him that she is a princess, and tells him to hurry up. Irritated to have been tricked into doing the errand for her, Jimmy agrees. Ahead of Pinky in the line are Lola Lombardi, Gord Vendome, Tad Spencer, Bryce Montrose, Eunice Pound, Kirby Olsen, and Trent Northwick. First, Jimmy steals Gord's bike to distract him and make him and the other preps run after him. After Gord runs off, Lola becomes upset at having been ditched, and storms off, complaining that 'it's just not fair'. The three Preppies then turn their attention back to her, and run after her. Jimmy then targets Eunice. He bribes her with chocolates bought from the nearby Yum Yum Market, and then the two walk into a nearby alley to make out. As Jimmy and Eunice walk by Pinky, hand in hand, she comments about how gross they are. Lastly, Jimmy gets rid of Kirby and Trent, who are on a date. They are holding hands, and as Jimmy approaches them they run off, embarrassed. As Kirby runs off, he yells that all he wants to do is play football. Now that the line is clear, Pinky thanks Jimmy and adds 'if only you had been born into my social circle'. Jimmy replies that he does have a few uses, but Pinky shuts him down, telling him that nice girls like nice flowers. She awards him with some money, saying it's the least she can do, and that it's her father's money so it doesn't really matter to her, anyway. She leaves for the movie, but tells him to come see her sometime so that they can work through their class issues. Video Walkthrough Category:Chapter 2 Category:Missions